The Heat of Autumn
by renaxxakat
Summary: It's that time of year again and the demons are desperate. Inucest, Inuyasha   Sesshomaru, YAOI, Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

It's that time of year again for the demons.

**Inucest. InuYasha and Sesshomaru. Yaoi, Lemon. Nst nst nst.**

* * *

><p><em>Autumn. That damned time of the year. <em>The daiyoukai thought grudgingly to himself as he tasted the gentle morning breeze that swept across his senses. It was the one time of the year when he truly detested being a demon. The one time of the year when he had to lower himself to the ways of the pathetic beings below him, else he go mad. Sesshomaru sighed in disgust as he cast his gaze downwards, his expression remaining emotionless and cold despite his hateful thoughts. The cool, long grass brushed against his kimono-clad thigh as the breeze continued to dance over the land, making Sesshomaru's silken hair wisp around behind him. Underneath the daiyoukai's calm and collected image burned a hot, lust filled fire.

_Mating season. _Even the thought made Sesshomaru's lips curl in a soft, displeased frown. Oh, how he hated the season so. Regardless of his thoughts, though, he needed to start moving. Even this Sesshomaru needed to please his instinct that tore at him if he wished to relax for the next week.

"Jaken", the daiyoukai suddenly whispered, keeping his steady gaze on his kimono as it danced softly in the cool breeze.

"Y-yes, Sesshomaru-sama?" the lesser gasped, quickly jumping up to his feet to look at his lord, his fingers softly trembling as he awaited the demon's gentle voice.

Sesshomaru slowly rose to his feet, the breeze now flowing around his slender body easily, his hair dancing and curling as he slowly took a deep breath, his eyes closing momentarily. "I will be leaving for a few days. Watch over the girl for me and do not follow." He stated, casting a soft glance over his shoulder to confirm that Jaken had understood his demand.

"Y-yes, my lord." He fumbled, casting his eyes away from the youkai's gaze to look at the sleeping girl next to him. Jaken paused, glancing back to his lord for a moment before sitting down into the grass again. He needn't ask; of course Sesshomaru knew what he was doing. All would be fine, he was sure.

Sesshomaru grunted softly from deep within his throat, flicking his nose to face forwards again. He closed his soft, yellow eyes for no longer than a second before quickly pushing himself from the ground, jumping onto the heavy tree branch above him and then to the branch of another tree and so on.

_Fuck. _The youkai silently cursed, gliding effortlessly through the trees. Did he even know where he was going? Of course not… but he had an idea. Idea… as if he could call it that. He had no other choice. He most certainly was not going to drop himself as low as to mate with a _ihuman/i. _He was not his Sesshomaru would not disgrace himself and his bloodline with the filth of a human. If he must find a temporary mate, it will be with a demon.

Or better yet…

His half blood, hanyou little brother. Inuyasha. Sesshomaru grimaced at the thought of mating with his pathetic, lowly excuse of a brother. "Disgusting…" he breathed, tenderly furrowing his thin brow as he continued to dart through the treetops. Of all the demons he could choose, why the hanyou? Sesshomaru had asked himself this as well. The only conclusion he could bring himself to settle on consisted of two things: offspring and reputation. He didn't dare take the chances of losing his senses and mating with a female. Females produce pups and that was something the youkai definitely did not want. Granted, had he been from a lesser family of demons he wouldn't have thought twice about leaving any virgin mother who had conceived his blood. That, however, was not the case. The reputation of his bloodline was at stake and the only way to completely avoid an unwanted child was to release his lust on a male. But… why his brother? Why the impure blood of the hanyou? Sesshomaru put that answer along with his reputation. Must the daiyoukai limit himself, he will make sure of it that his immature brother will not ruin his efforts by further tainting their bloodline from mating with that… _human_ female of his. The possibility of the girl conceiving… no, he would make _sure_ of it that their line would be protected.

The daiyoukai tossed the possibly around in his buzzing mind, heavily considering it even though he knew he may very well regret it. After a long while of silent arguing and wandering, the daiyoukai came to his decision and stopped to rest for a moment. He may need it if he is going to attempt to mate his thick-headed, arrogant brother.

It was falling later in the day and the sun had begun to fall along its slow path to rest for the night. It had been a slow moving day and Inuyasha, along with his band of friends, had decided to set up camp early tonight.

"Geeze, get a fire going already, will you?" the lazy hanyou murmured as he lay down on a soft patch of grass, stretching out with soft sigh. After a moment of lying, though, he forced himself to roll off of his back and onto his side, curling up slightly. Relaxing on his back had caused his blood to flow more freely through his body, making him more aware of his inner discomfort. This mating season had affected him just as strongly as it had affected his elder brother, although he was having a harder time of concealing it. More than once during the last couple of days, Kagome and the others had asked him if he was alright. He lied through his teeth. He was not going to embarrass himself in front of them by confessing his inner lust for any excessive physical contact, or how he hadn't been able to focus on anything other than the reoccurring thoughts of mating. He'd contemplated suggesting it to Kagome… but he was afraid. He didn't want to hurt her, after all.

Inuyasha sighed. Like his older brother, he too despised this time of year. He felt distracted, uncomfortable, and vulnerable. He never knew what the better option was: to mate, or to suffer through the agonizing torture that his body put him through. Even his _clothing_ caused him discomfort. So far this year, though, he had put up with the torture.

"What's takin' dinner so lo-"

The hanyou halted his words, his body tensing and his senses turning from his body to the area around him. _Him. Why is he here… why now?_ The hanyou let out a deep growl, silent to his human counterparts as he pushed himself up to prop back on his arms. Staying completely still, Inuyasha silently scanned the wooded area around the makeshift camp for any sign of his youkai brother that he was sure he'd sensed. Suddenly, there… the wind shifted and his senses flared. He could smell him. He could smell the thick scent of Sesshomaru who hid not too far off. _What does this bastard want?_

It was not until nightfall that Inuyasha began to move. Sesshomaru could feel it. He remained where he was seated, though. For once he was comfortable sitting within the tall, cool grass that surrounded him as he waited for his little brother to find his way. When the red of the hanyou's clothing came into sight, Sesshomaru's fire burned even hotter. He would mate his brother and refused to admit that he was eagerly awaiting it. He simply couldn't bear to torture himself any longer for the feeling of absolute release, nor could he wait for the fact that it was unavoidable that he would _hurt _his little brother in some way during the process.

Slowly and gracefully bringing himself to stand, Sesshomaru gazed at Inuyasha, holding his head high and proper as the wind ghosted over him. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, only a few meters from his elder brother. That scent… it was intoxicating to say the least. Now that he was close, he could smell the heat of his brother and it made him weak at the knees. He now knew exactly why he was here, and to be honest with himself, he was relieved. No doubt he was also terrified. Sesshomaru was just as heated as he was, and heavens know what kind of pain he will go through by the time of their finish. If he was to accept, that is.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked irritably, although he knew the intention of the daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru responded with his usual silence, his eyes staring deep through the hanyou's. Getting his younger brother to submit to him would be a challenge, but Sesshomaru could read him like a book. He could see, _feel_, how desperate the half-breed was and noticed every movement of the other's eyes. He watched in silence as eventually Inuyasha's eyes softly trailed away from his gaze to his soft, smooth neck. With a nearly invisible smirk, Sesshomaru gently tilted his head to one side, letting the breeze blow the long, silken hair away from his neck so that the moonlight would shine against it. Inuyasha's soft, dog-like ear gently twitched as he allowed his eyes to glide over the sight before him. Oh, how he would have loved to tease his brother further and watch him write before him in desire, but his body and the overwhelming scent would not let him do so.

"You know why I am here, little brother." Sesshomaru stated coolly, his eyes locked onto Inuyasha's as he gave a soft smirk, baring his fangs. This mate would not be soft and 'romantic' in the least, he concluded.

Inuyasha paused at the sight of his brother's fangs, furrowing his brow and emitting a deep, raspy growl from deep within his throat. He bared his fangs as well, pinning his soft ears back and down against his head as he watched every movement, or lack thereof, of the youkai. His muscles tensed softly as he heard the rare, intimidating growl of his brother. It would be easier and safer to submit, he knew that, but he wouldn't be so shameless. He didn't want to mate with Sesshomaru at all, but he knew he had no choice. He wouldn't be selfish enough to put his friends in danger, nor did he want to endure the discomfort any longer.

"Remove your clothing, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru demanded with his soft, alluring voice.

"Fuck you, you don't own me."

The daiyoukai narrowed his gaze and bared his fangs further, his growl pitching to a snarl as he tensed his hands, moving closer to the younger brother. Inuyasha growled in return and cast his eyes away from the elder, slowly and cautiously undoing the tie in the front of his robes. He glanced back to Sesshomaru, slightly relieved to see that he too was untying his own robes, and allowed the soft cloth to slide off of his broad, toned shoulders.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the hanyou as he removed his clothing, making sure that the other didn't attempt a shot at dominance. The further the two of them went, the faster their blood began to flow. They both knew what was coming, and although they hated one another, they couldn't deny their lust for it. They _needed _this.

Inuyasha grunted, his body warm to the touch and his eyes glazed over. He would submit, he silently decided with himself, but it would not be easy for Sesshomaru. The hanyou kept his gaze on his brother as he slowly crouched down into the grass, the cool blades bringing comfort to his tensed, heated body. He then laid down onto his side, curled up a bit erotically as he sighed from the anticipation and the gentle, taunting touches of the grass around his nude form. _Hurry up and just get this over with.._

Sesshomaru trailed his eyes over the form of his brother below him, then smirked softly and knelt down next to him, trailing a long, sharp claw over the skin that covered Inuyasha's ribs. With a soft shudder, Inuyasha rolled further onto his back from the touch, his head tilted gently to the side to bear his thick, smooth neck and chest to his brother. Perhaps he would submit easier than he thought… Sesshomaru took this moment to his advantage, swiftly mounting his brother's hips and pinning them down firmly with his own. He wasted no time in leaning forewards over his brother's body, dipping his head down to sink his sharp teeth into the base of Inuyasha's neck, closing his eyes as a wave of pleasure rolled over him.

The hanyou's breathing hitched, the combined sensation of the pressure on his hips with the tauntingly light touches on his neck and chest as his brother's hair trailed over his skin. He let out a deep, airy growl as he felt the daiyoukai's fangs sink into him, the pleasure from it causing him to tense his body and arch his back slightly upwards. The pleasure from the simple actions was unreal and Inuyasha, for the first time, felt completely helpless against his brother's touches. Sesshomaru could sense his pleasure and slowly drew his fangs from the flesh, trailing his blood stained lips down the lesser's chest and sinking his fangs in again, causing the hanyou to whimper with lust.

He wanted to fight back. He wanted so badly to throw Sesshomaru off of him and mount _him _instead, but the elder had a hold on him. Something he couldn't shake, even if he tried. He found every weak and sweet spot as he teased his lips and hands across his body, making Inuyasha roll his body in want. He needed his brother. He _wanted_ his brother, and it irritated him to no end that no matter how hard he tried, he would not be able to stop him and take over. He couldn't… and Sesshomaru knew it. Sesshomaru used it to his advantage to make his own experience as pleasurable as possible; and his pleasure was not moving fast enough.

Rolling his hips down firmly onto the hanyou's, Sesshomaru sighed out heavily, bowing his head so that his hair cascaded down his shoulders to hang on either side of his face. He rubbed his nude hips up and down against his brother's, causing the younger to whimper and roll his body in pleasure, their bodies glistening with sweat in the cool air.

"Roll over. Now." The daiyoukai lightly panted, pulling his hips away from Inuyasha's, his teeth bared as he watched him. Inuyasha quickly complied, mentally kicking himself for being so easy. He wasn't going to complain, though. He could already feel the tightening in his stomach that desperately needed to be released.

"A-Ah.." the hanyou sighed as he felt Sesshomaru's strong hands on his hips, clenching his teeth and shoving his body upwards to feel the smooth gliding of the skin of his brother's toned stomach and chest against his own ass and back. Inuyasha sighed out a bit shakily, his hips involuntarily jerking upwards as the two of them thrusted and swayed in perfect sync for the few seconds until Sesshomaru pulled his body back quickly. _Fuck.. fuck fuck…_ Inuyasha thought desperately. If he got those feelings from just _that_… God knows what the actual _mating_ will be like.

Sesshomaru was thinking the same thoughts himself. His body was overwhelmed with the pleasure it contained as he swiftly held onto his brother's narrow hips, positioned himself, and then roughly pushed himself inside. The sound of his brother's pained howl coupled with the white hot flash of pleasure that blessed him from the tightness around his arousal almost made him lose it completely. The youkai wasted not a second to allow his partner to adjust before thrusting all of his pent up heat into the younger body. He let out a feral growl, dipping his head down again and biting sharply into the broad, thick skin of Inuyasha's back, his pace not once faltering or slowing.

"Aaahh!" Inuyasha howled, his jaw clenched and his head tilted back. His smaller frame trembled in pain as his brother ravished him from behind, the hanyou letting small gasps escape his lips while sweat trailed down his tensed muscles. _It'll get better.. it'll get b-better.._ he convinced himself as he tried to relax his body and focus on the bit of pleasure that his brother was pounding into him. It hurt. God, it hurt, but he knew that if he relaxed, he could feel overwhelming the pleasure that his brother was feeling. _Relax.. relax relax relax relax… _he repeated in his mind. Soon enough, to his relief and surprise, it worked. The excruciating pain began to fade and quickly was replaced with thick, hot pleasure. Inuyasha grunted and sighed, resting his weight down onto his elbows, his head bowed heavily and his back arched. He was surprised that he could still breathe, that Sesshomaru could still breathe with all of the work he was doing back there. The only breathing, though, that the hanyou focused on was the erotically ragged sound of his brother's breathing against his back. That sound alone turned him on like nothing else did, bringing his climax closer and closer.

That climax came faster than either of them expected. Their mating seemed to end just as fast as it started and before he could take a breath, Sesshomaru's entire body clenched as he thrusted into his brother one last time, releasing his built up lust within him. He only rolled his hips softly with each wave of his orgasm, sinking his fangs further into Inuyasha's broad back. Inuyasha tensed as well, releasing an erotic, raspy moan as he too released his lust, his entire body trembling in immense pleasure.

After the now mated brothers completely finished with their hot, sticky mess, Sesshomaru withdrew his fading arousal from the hanyou and lay down into the icy cool grass, panting heavily. Without question, that had been one of, if not the most heated mate he'd ever experienced. Quite honestly, he wasn't sure what to do next. He was too exhausted to make his way back to Jaken and the girl, so the grass would have to do for now. Inuyasha had collapsed into the grass when the daiyoukai pulled away, breathing heavily and trembling lightly from the sensations that had racked his body.

The younger of the two lazily glanced back at his sleeping brother and paused slightly. His brother had trusted that the hanyou would not kill him in his sleep? How foolish. Inuyasha pulled himself closer to the elder, sliding his gaze over the smooth, flawless face of the demon before him. How easy it would be to kill him…

He wouldn't dare, though. He needed a mate for later in the season. Besides… sleeping seemed much more appealing at the moment anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>Oohhh my goodness reviews please<strong>. I haven't really watched InuYasha in roughly three years, so sorry about OOCness and such, lol. The writing also got a bit sloppy in the end, it's late at night (haven't written in around three years also e_e). So, I hope it's not too choppy or bland.


	2. Chapter 2

**After many requests, I have made a second chapter. (Sorry it's so short! DX) I hope you enjoy! :)**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

It was a very quiet morning. Nothing moved in the field except the long grass that swayed in the wind, each blade that surrounded the two demons holding the secrets of the night before. Deeply asleep, the brothers lied almost next to each other, long white hair draped over sets of shoulders and pale skin almost glowing in the early sunlight.

Sesshomaru was the first to wake.

The elegant daiyoukai shifted, his jaw clenching subconsciously as he curled his body inwards, adjusting his posture to a more comfortable fashion. He slowly sighed out, being more comfortable than he'd been in a while, though irritated in the fact that he'd actually woken up, rather than still being _asleep_. Suddenly, Sesshomaru paused as he caught the scent of his brother. He breathed in slowly and deeply, relaxing again as he sensed that his brother was still asleep. He would stay how he was, then. No part of him wanted to get up and get dressed yet.

Although…

He was surprised, yet relieved, that his brother hadn't killed him. In all honestly, after the happenings of last night, Sesshomaru knew that he wouldn't have been able to defend himself in the least. Why didn't his brother kill him? The opportunity was _ideal_.

Regardless, though, if they were to establish a "no killing" rule, this Sesshomaru definitely would not mind staying around until the end of the season. They would need to mate no more than two times to keep them both satisfied, he assumed.

Mh… mating, just the thought of it made his body tingle with excitement.

The thought also disgusted him. He was deeply ashamed of how the season made him act. He was a desperate, horny fool and he _hated _it. The daiyoukai knew that the moment when Inuyasha awoke, when his brother's scent would flood over, that he would be at the mercy of his body again. The season had caused him to be a sex slave of his own body and being so close to another demon in the same state as him did _not_ make the situation any easier. Sesshomaru made a soft grunt of disapproval. Even though he hated this season more than most things, he would mate until it faded. He would not drop any lower and be forced to _self-please._

Sesshomaru halted his thoughts when he heard the hanyou next to him stir in his sleep. He focused on the presence of his brother, deciding after a few moments that he was still asleep. Good. He'd like to get an advantage over his brother when the time came for them to mate again. That time, he suspected, was soon.

The daiyoukai stayed in his sleep-like state for a while longer, listening to the area around him, silently monitoring for danger as he relaxed against the makeshift bed of grass. His heat, though, would not relax. The longer he was awake, the heavier it became and he found himself frequently shifting his position as his body begged for the sweet friction it so desired. He flicked his eyes open, looking at the sleeping hanyou before him. That slight action, the sight of his nude brother sent a shock of need through his body and he found himself digging his nails into the dirt below his hand.

That time had come.

Sesshomaru silently pushed himself up onto his knees and crawled over to his brother, leaning his head down to breathe in his scent directly off of his skin. _How awful._ He thought as he looked over the younger demon. He didn't know _when_ they would be able to leave this field… But, that wasn't important at the moment. What _was_ important though was the fact that he needed to wake his brother so they could mate. Though… he didn't _have_ to wake his brother…

The daiyoukai grunted and gently placed one of his soft, thin hands on Inuyasha's broad back, sliding a claw down the center of the skin. Pausing for a moment, he thought about his next actions before straddling the hanyou's hips, leaning his body forewords to graze the tips of his fangs gently over the skin of Inuyasha's neck.

"_Inuyasha…" _he whispered into his ear, arching his own back slightly as he held off his desire.

The hanyou shifted, flicking his eyes open as he realizes that he's unable to roll over. He growled and pushed his body upwards, his ears pinned back against his head.

"Who are you?" he growled out, his fangs bared and his body tense. Sesshomaru paused and then smirked softly as he bit down on his brother's neck gently, pressing his hips against Inuyasha slightly.

"Your _mate_, Inuyasha…" the daiyoukai purred out against his neck, biting down a bit harder into the flesh.

Inuyasha paused, then growled a bit more softly and pressed back into Sesshomaru. His body was washed over in warmth and excitement as he felt the daiyoukai's bite and general contact. He whimpered out softly. His body was still sore from the night before and he was afraid that this mate would hurt more than the last. There was nothing he could do to fight back, though. In this position, he was helpless. The younger brother sighed out and moved his hips softly.

"Are you going to mate me?" he asked with a slightly sleepy, husky voice.

Sesshomaru pressed his hips against Inuyasha's more firmly as they moved. "Of course…"

Inuyasha sighed slightly shakily, his body tingling with anticipation. He pushed himself up further, preparing himself for what was to come. Secretly, the hanyou sort of enjoyed being the 'female'; at least enjoyed it more than he would have thought. He'd never let a soul know, though. He just… He just couldn't forget about a feeling that he'd gotten last night. Sesshomaru had hit something inside of him that made him see white… that made his entire body go cold and then hot again in an instant. He needed to feel that again.

"Mate me then you horny fuck."

Sesshomaru sighed against the hanyou's back, sliding his wet tongue along his skin as he arched his back and positioned the tip of his arousal at the younger's entrance, then smoothly pushed his entire length in. The action caused his body to tremble in delight, pausing only slightly to fully enjoy the sensation that washed over him. Below him, Inuyasha growled out in pleasure and pushed his hips upwards, then slowly and gently rocked them. _C'mon…_

The daiyoukai let out a deep growl and trailed his claws along the younger's sides, breathing out hotly against his brother's back. He then began to move, his thrusts starting slow, pushing in as far as he can each time, then slowly began to speed up to a unfaltering, quick pace. Inuyasha relaxed his heated body and sighed out, his whimpers and growls quivering as his senses were flooded with need and desire. The two of them moved in perfect sync, only able to focus on the feeling they caused each other. Then…

There.

Inuyasha inhaled sharply, closing his eyes fully as Sesshomaru hit that special spot inside of him that he had been waiting for. His body trembled and tensed, causing him to let out a bark-like gasp as he released himself into the grass, rolling his body smoothly into the daiyoukai's with each wave of pleasure that crashed over him. Sesshomaru's breathing hitched as he felt the tightening around his arousal. The pleasure was overwhelming and he found himself thrusting faster that previously, sinking his sharp fangs into his brother's shoulder. He sighed out against the bite as he felt blood drip down his chin, but kept his fangs firmly in place. He was close… oh so close to what he was working so hard for.

"F-fuck..." Inuyasha whimpered, his body even more sensitive to Sesshomaru's merciless assault due to his release. "C-C'mon… a-ah"

Sesshomaru bit harder, the drops of blood now leaving dark trails as they slid down the hanyou's back. He squeezed his eyes shut firmly, focusing on the feeling in his lower body until finally, he groaned out against the bleeding skin and spilled himself into his brother. He kept up his pace through his release, the extra slick feeling causing his hips to occasionally buck in pleasure.

He hated the season… but he _loved_ mating; whether he would admit it to himself or not.

Once his body had completely finished, he pulled himself away and sat back, leaning on his arms with his legs splayed casually. Panting, he trailed his eyes over his brother's sweaty, worn body as he licked some of the blood off of his lower lip. He was glad that Inuyasha was easily complying with his wishes. It was _much_ easier than fighting for it each time.

"Go." He breathed out a bit heavily, locking his yellow eyes with his brother's. "You need to return to your friends, do you not?" He said coolly, his face remaining cold and emotionless. The hanyou looked at his elder brother and let out a shuddery breath.

"Yeah."

Sesshomaru paused, "I'll remain in the area… I'm sure we'll need each other again later." He stated, slightly turning his head to one side, his hair gracefully falling along one of his sharp shoulders. "Inuyasha. Do _not_ mate with the female." He said with a venomous tone.

"…I know." The hanyou said softly, casting his eyes away. He then stood and slowly walked to his robes, pulling them onto his sinful body with slightly shaking hands. He paused to look at his brother once more, giving him a small nod, then darted off again in the way of his camp. Kagome will probably give him _hell_ for being away so long.

The daiyoukai watched him run off until he could no longer see the red of his robe, then let the corner of his mouth pull up into a smirk. The hanyou would be back by nightfall and he knew it.


End file.
